


Time goes by

by Mattie_rose



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Family, Gay, M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_rose/pseuds/Mattie_rose
Summary: Age is tiresome. Watching the one you love ageing is heartbreaking, Magnus Bane is watching the time go by and keeping Alec Lightwood close making every moment worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something rough hope you like

Chapter 1: Always a good morning

 

 

Magnus was cuddled close to his fiancé watching him sleep, watching his chest go up and down as the sun kissed his skin through the blinds, he couldn't help but smile. 

He stayed watching him for a long time until his fiancé was awaking, Alec started to murmur and awoke rubbing his hand against his eyes and looked at Magnus with his bluest of blue morning eyes, they were always so blue in the morning it always gave Magnus small smile, Alec kissed Magnus's head and looked back at him with a smile "Good Morning" he spoke with a small croak to his voice, a drink gives his voice back, "Always a good morning with you Alexander." Magnus spoke and sat up, Alec watched him and kept the smile "Your staring at me again, you know the price for staring." Magnus Said with a hint of flirting in his voice 

"How could I forget the price." Alec said pulling Magnus down and putting his hands to his waist, he looked at him then kissed him passionately, Magnus smiled in the kiss and moved his hands all over his fiancés abs, stroking them making everything stay. Alec made his way down to his neck and started to kiss down to his collarbone Magnus kept back a small moan and started kissing Alec's shoulders. 

Moments like this was Magnus's favourite wake up, kissing him, keeping him close to feel the breath and heat from him. He loved him with everything and wasn't going to stop. 

Times like these are perfect, it's a shame they won't last.


	2. Greyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age is brewing

Alec sat on the floor of Magnus's study watching him with a smile, he ignored the aches in his legs and the headache brewing. Magnus now and then glanced at him, smiling back. 

Overtime Alec left the study for the kitchen to make coffee and was humming a long, the sun was all over the place showing brightness to the black sofa with blanket and cushion all over it, the chair big chair with a big cushion over it was also sun kissed, fireplace was hidden from the sun and the small simple table took place in front of it, covered in papers, bookshelves covered with age and so many books. The living room was always Alec's favourite room. 

Alec made the coffee and sat down on the sofa, soaking it in feeling the comfort as usual. His hair was rough and came over his face, he should get it cut someone, at that thought he saw a small grey hair at the end, brewing. 

Magnus took a break from his study and came to the living room, flopping down on the sofa and watching Alec. He loved watching his movements even if it was simple as breathing.

"Well hello there" he spoke in his deep voice keeping his look on his love, Alec moved his hair and left his thoughts looking at the love of his life "Hello. It's good to see you out of that room." He spoke while moving into him, putting his head on his lap. Alec always felt comfort being close to Magnus, he knew how to calm his thoughts. 

Magnus started stroking his hair, full of tangle but then he noticed the greyness and a gut of sadness came in a wave. "It was good of Simon and Izzy to look after the kids" Magnus spoke hiding the sadness in his voice,"I'll love you forever" Magnus whispered to him, while his eyes were closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
